Dreams On Fire
by nadine1231966
Summary: (also has Scream) My name is Scarlett Krueger. My brother is Freddy Krueger. I am a dream demon like him. Every killer has someone out there who will love them. This is my story of finding my brother, true love, a lost sister, righting my wrongs, facing fears, and finding who I am supposed to be in this twisted world. (Rated M because some gory scenes, LGBT, and uncensored cussing)
1. Dream Demons

**Okay...so I'm going to try something new. This is really a Nightmare On Elm Street fanfiction. So, this will have scenes with a LOT of gore and blood shed, i will try my best to make it to where you can skip over them and not miss anything to important. I will TRY to make that happen.  
So...tell me how you like it please...Without further ado...Meet Scarlett...(AKA: Scar)**

Scarlett's pov

I quickly lit a match and throw it onto the dead body of whom I'd just killed. I stared at the rising red and orange flames. Going into a trance like state. I wanted to dance along with the flames. Jump and twirl and twist until it died. Fire, the most beautiful thing I ever did see and witness in my life. It burns, breaks, and kills. Yet for how deadly it is, it is also extremely fragile in a sense. A strong gust of wind can quench the red heat and a pail of frigid ice water can quell the flames anger. I wanted to jump through the flame. Play Russian Roulette with it, and see if I can live.

I snap out of my trance, laugh, turn around, and walk away without a single thought. I turn the corner and tap Kiara on the shoulder to wake her up. I shake her and realize she's stuck in dreamworld. She knew not to go in without me in case something went wrong…after all we were still inexperienced and didn't know what was out there. Cr*p! Cuts started to appear on her arm and they were bleeding. I grabbed her hand and was sucked into dreamworld with her.

I look around and notice she's on the floor crying. Her knife was in her hand. I knocked it out sending it flying into the air and it landed in the wall. "Kiara…why?" Stupid me…thinking she did this to herself like she used to so long ago when we were in the foster care system.

"I love you Scarlett more than anything. Your my sister." It was then that I realized it wasn't her that did this, it was someone else but, who?

"Who did this to you?" I kneeled beside her and more burns and lacerations were covering her here than in the real world.

"I-I picked a fight with C-candyman." Her bright beautiful blue eyes were fading now...her speech was slowing and she was starting to stutter. It was scaring me badly. "He won. I'm sorry. I thought I was stro-" A hooked hand was in her stomach, cutting off what she was saying. before she could finish. Dark red blood trickled out from her lips. She fell forward, her black hair creating a perfect frame for her pale narrow face. As she fell, he was revealed. Her killer. He just took the only person who ever loved me for me. He would die and I would make sure he burned in h*ll!

My gold eyes turned to black with red flecks. My birthmark slightly glowed red. I let the demon take over me.. "Your dead!" I yelled out in fury. I got my first set of scars from that fight. Horrid, white, jagged scars….all they were to me though were reminders of that dreadful night.

I don't know what I did…all I know is that all that's left of him is his hook and his head, and I've kept them since that fateful night. In a room…that you could only get through by a singular hallway that was bolted at the double doors and locked shut with a padlock and chain. The hallway leading to the room is the very definition of macabre, sick and twisted.

The night I truly became a cold blooded killer…

My full name is Scarlett Ariella Grace Hathaway. I prefer Scar though. My real last name is Krueger. Hathaway is my adoptive name. I have long black hair with red streaks going through it. I have tons of tattoos, I have a small diamond nose piercing, a lip ring. I have a ton of belly button piercings too so I always have one in there. I have a skull shaped earring in both ears and my left ear has a dragon wrap around it.

Right now I'm walking around my little school of horrors in the dreamworld. Every corner you turn you look at something terrifying. It's hilarious really to hear the screams of people who come here in their sleep. I made the perfect little school. I sit down on the floor and make an image of Kiara appear. My dear sister. She wasn't really my sister, though she practically was. We met at the age of five in a foster home. I'm still not over her death. I was so set on finding out what made her pick that fight with Candyman. She should've known she wasn't strong enough for f*cks sake! I move her hair from her face and hold her hand.

"Why Kiara?" I feel the unwanted tears roll down my cheek. I make the image disappear and I smirk.

I figured out I had a brother about a month ago…named Freddy. As far as I knew he was also a dream demon and I know exactly where I'm going next. Elm Street…maybe I could find my brother. Maybe I could restore part of that hole that her death left, that wide gaping hole. Maybe just maybe…I could feel alive again.

 **So, we can tell that Scar has had some major trouble...later on when she finds and talks to Freddy you'll find out most of her past...**


	2. Freddy, Jason, Ghostface, Michael Oh My!

**THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF SWEAR WORDS AND I WAS MAD AND DIDNT **** THEM so...I'm sorry for it... ;-; Please don't kill me for it. And also...Scarlett ends up thinking she like a new character named Thalia...so if you don't like girlxgirl or boyxboy then don't read this...at all...like don't even try...you'll hate it...terribly...im sorry...but yeah...so if ya don't like it then go away somewhere else instead of reading it and giving me a really mean comment. Because then I'll reply with "I'm sorry. Not really. Have a nice life and i hope no beats you up" or something similar...ANYWAY...**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Scarlett's Pov**  
God it's been so long since i was last here on Elm Street. I smile and walk around. The last time I was here was when I must have been just a baby…because I've been in foster homes ever sense i could remember. I sigh and smirk. Who to terrorize first? I started thinking, I should start looking for my brother to be perfectly honest. I knew I had a greater chance if I found him in the dreamworld. I just had to look harder. I closed my eyes and thought of my school in the dreamworld. When I opened them I was there. I had this cr*p locked down by now.

I sat down and thought of my brother and thought of where he might be. I blinked and I was now in a factory…I know this place. I don't know how I know it…but I just do. He's here, I know he's here. I walk around looking for him. "Looking for me?" I turn around slowly and there he is, Freddy. My brother…  
"Yeah I am." I say bluntly which surprised him.  
"Who are you?" He looked at me warily…after all I doubt anyone had ever talked to him like that in a long time.  
I hesitate and he crosses his arms expectantly, "…Another dream demon…" I answer in slowly.  
He wastes no time in slamming me into the wall knocking the breath out of me. Steel wrapped around my wrists. "Prove it." He said loudly. I burned through the steel and went invisible. I looked at him and flicked my wrist up. He went flying up into the air. I spun him and sent him into the same wall he knocked me into. I reappeared and he glared at me.  
"Is that proof enough for you?"

He shook his head and I was sent into a boiler slightly burning my back a bit but nothing I couldn't block out now and heal later. I grind my teeth and let out inhuman growl.

He narrowed his eyes and walked up to me.

"You want some real proof…you got it." I change the scene and we're in and its now my school. "Welcome to hell, where I'm queen!" I grin madly and look at him with red eyes. He starts rising up into the air and start clenching my fists making him choke.

I'm pushed back and my mental grip on him slips and loosens significantly.

I finally stop and sit down. "I that proof enough for you now?"

He grumbled before finally nodding. "Sure I guess…what's your name anyway?"  
"Scar." It was true after all…  
"Is that short for something?" I smirk slightly enough to where he doesn't notice.  
"It's short for Scarlett…my last name is Krueger."  
"No, there's-…she's dead!" His eyes lighting up with a ver defiant disbelief. I could tell it going to a minute to prove it to him.  
"Yes Freddy I am your sister. The one and only Scarlett Ariella Grace Krueger."  
"Your lying. She's dead. She has to be. I'm supposed to be the only Kruger left! Whoever you are go away and never come back or I swear I'll rip out your veins and make you dance like a puppet!" He tried to scratch me but I bent back and flipped over kicking him in the jaw as my feet flipped over.

"Fredrick Charles Krueger! I'm not lying!" My voice think and raw with emotion and god could he hear it. "How else would I know that?" He blinked in surprised… "It's really me Freddy. I'm alive."

"It's really is you?" I nod. "Camp Crystal Lake, go there." He disappears.

To Jason's Camp I go…

Scarlett's Pov

The sign glared down at me threateningly. Camp Crystal Lake. I went into the woods and climbed a tree where I watched the sun slowly rise to begin it's travel across the sky. A red song bird landed next to me and chirped. I smiled. I look at the lake and when I looked back a machete stabs the birds and pins it to the tree narrowly missing me.  
I sigh. "Really. I had such a good morning and already someones trying to kill me, seems legit."  
I flip down off the branch and land behind…Jason. This day just keeps getting better and better. I kicked him in the back and he fell to the ground. "Why are you trying to kill me?"  
"Because this is my lake!"  
"Okay, tell me where Freddy is and I'll leave."  
His eyes changed to brown and he turned to a normal teenager boy and um…he was kind of cute to be honest. "Freddy…? So your his sister, Scarlett?"  
"Scar, and yes I'm his sister."  
"Follow me then."  
"Okay." I followed him to a cabin and we went in. Three people were around a table. The turned to look who was coming through the door. I knew exactly who they were. Ghostface without the mask, Michael Meyers also without the mask, and Freddy.

Michael smiled, "Hey a new friend."  
I smirk, "Yup, a new friend for you."

"What's your name?"  
"Scar Krueger."  
"So your the mystery sister?"  
"Yeah I guess I am." I sat down between him and Jason.

The next few weeks went by wonderfully. Michael and I are practically best friends. Freddy and I are slowly getting closer, learning to trust each other. Of course there's still a lot of things I've been keeping to myself. Like Kiarra…and the fact that I like girls…and I cut and I'm at times suicidal. I'm keeping all that myself until the right time.  
I was siting on the dock alone just thinking. I'm so glad that I found him. I just hope nothing messes this up. With my wonderful luck something will happen. The boys were swimming around and trying to get Jason in the water as well.

Freddy and Michael swam up to me. "Scar get in." I smile took off my leather jacket and shirt. I had a bathing suit on underneath. (swim shorts and a crop top bathing suit top showing off my tattoos) Freddy rolled his eyes and I laughed. "What do the tattoos bother you or something?"  
"A bit…I guess."

I cartwheeled across the dock and flipped into the water enjoying the feeling of the water around me. I resurfaced and just started floating.  
Michael swims up to me, "So why do like Scar?"  
I shrug, I didn't want them to know the real reason why. Maybe soon but just not now. The would find out sooner or later…everyone did. "No reason, just sounds cool I guess."  
"There has to be an actual reason other than that."  
"…no."  
Freddy crossed his arms. He's definitely taken on the big brother role. And already he could tell when I was lying. "Your lying Scarlett."  
I sighed, "Its Scaaar." My voice sounding like a whining little kids. "I'll tell you later." I stood up and smiled. "Promise." He nodded and splashed me with water.  
I laughed and rolled my eyes splashing him back but also getting Jason wet too. We ended up having a splash war. It ended with Jason dunking me under the water.

Later that night Freddy and I were sitting on the dock looking at the moon and the stars. "So what does the nickname stand for?"  
"Freddy, I'd rather not say."  
"Come on you can trust me."  
I sighed, knowing I was being foolish…"Honestly it'd be easier to show you. I'll go to sleep and you watch through my dreams…deal?" He nodded.

I fell asleep and everything came rushing at me starting at the day I met Kiara. It went through everything after that her death, the times I've tried to kill myself, the times I resorted to substance abuse, every time I've self harmed, and all that. He saw all of it. Finally I woke up and calmed myself down. When I was sat up he looked at me and pulled me into a hug.

I shuddered and let the silent tears slowly roll down my cheek. "I miss her…she was my sister. I miss her so much."  
He just held me, not saying anything for a while until he asked me. "Scar, because you have scars?"  
I nod slowly, "Yes, but just not emotional, physical as well, both on purpose and some from just fighting and making enemies." I smirk. "Thats why I have the tattoos, to cover up the scars that are permanent."  
"Permanent?"  
"The scars I've gotten from dying every year…"  
"Why do you die every year?"  
"I commit suicide ever year. I want," I stopped myself…I have my brother now…I'm no longer alone. "No, wanted to be with Kiara and I don't think she ever came back, so yes I would kill myself every year on the day she died hoping I wouldn't come back…but now that I found you I'm going to break that this year. I now have a reason to stay and thats you…"  
"Well I'm glad that your going to stop." I nod…

"Yeah…its hard though, I have broken my promise to myself many times before…it's becoming less frequent but it does…get to me sometimes…especially when I am at my most vulnerable…when I get flashbacks, or I start thinking too much…"  
"Have you ever loved anyone else other than Kiara?"  
"Other than you now? No, never. Love is such a foreign thing for me. It's even harder because…I like girls."

He smiled, "Good, because that makes it so much easier to tell you that Jason and I are…together."

I relaxed and smiled, "Thats amazing!"

We talked more about our pasts until I almost fell asleep. At that point we got back up and went to whatever cabin we chose and went to sleep.

 ******NEXT MORNING******

I decided to have some…alone time if you will. I left a note on Freddy's door telling him that I'd be back soon and went to Elm Street. I wondered around the streets just thinking…I looked around watching as teenagers and others passed by.

I found the little but familiar park and sat on the swings smiling to myself. Until a group of boys came laughing, one with a girl basically being dragged by her thick black and blue hair. What in the hell were they doing to her?  
I stood up walking towards them. "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?"  
They turned towards me and smirked; a tall blonde headed boy finished the distance between us, we were only inches apart from each other. "You want a beating too?"  
Memories flashed through my mind as he spoke those words. Bad memories…of so called family telling me that. "Put the girl down now and you can go home with your head where it is and not shoved up your ass." I kept my voice as steady and cool as possible.

His smirk disappeared and his eyes hardened, giving me a cold glare. "I swear to you, if you don't get your slutty ass out of here your gonna join this bitch."  
"No, your wrong you lay a hand on me or her and your gonna be six feet under."  
He had had enough, I could tell. He tensed up ready to punch me. I was hitting him in the gut before he could even move. My back now to him I grabbed his arm and kicked his feet out from under him. He fell and I turned; I still had his arm meaning that as I turned around his arm twisted, almost completely shattering it in half.

He groaned in pain obviously trying hard not to scream. Tears rolled down his cheek. His buddies dropped the girl and I rushed to her catching her with perfect timing. When I looked back over the boy and his friends they were standing him up.

"Get the fuck out of here now!" The wasted no time and ran. Wimps. God damn wimps. I helped up the girl.  
"Th-thank you. I'm Thalia."  
"Scar. Why were they dragging you like that?" She looked down and obviously did not want to talk about it. Something hurtful obviously…  
"They…um…they like to pick on me and beat me up…one time it even went sexual…he didn't go to far though…just did stuff to me and made me do stuff…"  
"Thalia why? Why would they do such an evil, atrocious act to someone so pretty and sweet?"  
"B-because they know what I am…" She gasped, realizing that she probably said too much and tried to run but i grabbed her wrist.  
"What are you Thalia?"  
"Demon…I am a demon."  
I let go of her wrist and she just stood there, like she couldn't move…. "Thal-"  
"Go ahead…tell me I'm lying, that I'm crazy, or that I'm a terrible person. Go on….say it!"  
"No! because I am too!"  
Her eyes widened and she looked around to see if anyone was around before asking me shortly, "Woods?" to which I simply nodded. It was the only place really that her and i could talk without being interrupted.

We quickly walked to the woods. After all, it was the only place that we could talk…and plus she was pretty fucking gorgeous. I have to figure out what her sin is. I stop at a climbable tree and we climb up to the very top.

I can now see her eyes clearly, and oh god the deep blue with the tint of purple in the middle. They were the kind that you could almost get lost in, just looking at for hours. They were absolutely lovely. "You have beautiful eyes, the purple in the middle is lovely."  
"Th-thank you…no ones ever said that before."  
"Of course…"

"Why'd you bring me here though? To kill me?" I shook my head, I could never hurt her…ever. "Than what? You said you were-"

"Krueger…thats my last name…now think about it…"  
"Krueger what does th-oh…your Freddy's sister then?"  
"Yes, Scarlett Ariella Grace Krueger. I am a dream demon. I am Freddy's sister. So no, your not insane…your not crazy. I know what its like."  
"But, your used to this it seems. I, I've rejected it as much as possible. I don't want to be a demon, even though I have killed a few people. They-the boys-found out about me so, I had to make sure they wouldn't tell anyone so I…I didn't fight back. They raped me and I could've stop it, but I didn't."  
"Thalia…you had no one to help you, no one to talk to…if you would've told anyone they wouldn't have believed you and more than likely would have ended up…in a mental asylum. Or, gotten an excercism which would have killed you."

I pulled her into a hug…we were both on the same branch. For some reason I wanted to kiss her. Show her I love her thats she's not alone but I…I can't do that. At least not right now.

"I need to-" We said together. I blushed, and looked at her. "Go first."

"Well, I just wanted o say thank you so much. You literally saved my life…I was planning suicide…I didn't want to deal with them any longer…so Thank you so, so much."  
I smiled weakly. "It's fine really. You didn't deserve to go through that." I leaned in a little closer to maybe kiss her but then i just smiled like a fool probably. Who am I kidding she'd never fall for me…

I thought for a minute…and than came up with the perfect idea. "Camp Crystal Lake…heard of it?"  
She nods, "Yeah, I have. I think everyone has."  
"Come with me to Camp Crystal Lake…"  
"I…I don't know if I should." I looked at her, she had her hair hanging in front of her face creating a veil between us.  
"I'm the only girl there. I need someone to talk girl stuff with, pretty pwease?" I do puppy eyes at her and she chuckles softly.

"Okay…fine. I'll go with you."

My face lit up like a Christmas tree with pure happiness. This was going to be amazing…maybe I will get her after all.


	3. Pain of The Past

**Okay, this is Thalia's backstory. and to the two that read this before I posted it you need to read the whole thing because I added things in between of what you already what. Love ya.**

 **IRL though Thalia is my friend BreakfastForLife (Go follow her and give her love because she deserves it ver much! GO DO IT NOW!)**

 **Hope you like you story lovely.**

 _ **Thalia's Pov**_

All I've ever known is hate and hurt, but then this leather clad beauty saved me. Black hair, angry blue eyes, tattoos everywhere. I could've very well have killed them. After all I work for Satan himself for fucks sake, but I had a part to play, a role that I had to keep up. No one has ever had enough of a heart to be nice to me. Then this girl, she saved me without a second thought.

My life has been hell, both literally and figuratively. I had only walked the Earth twice. How you ask? I had a past life. I was an Egyptian princess, I was rich and was part of King Tutakanem's family to be exact. I died of a rattlesnake bite.

When I came back it was the year 1805 and like before I was in a family of riches. I had everything a girl could want at the time. From the most fashionable clothes and dresses, to the most wealthy and handsome suitors. I was as beautiful as Aphrodite herself. With my long curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale, flawless complexion. My popularity was that equal to the queen's. I had everything. It wasn't enough for me though. Even when I was to be married to the most handsome and rich man of all that parents has chosen for me.

His name was Eric and though he did adore me for my body, and a little bit for my personality, it wasn't the true love that I so deeply desired. No, it wasn't, it was more like a mutual friendship to be honest. I loved someone else at the time and no one knew, they just thought her and I were the best of friends. It would've have ruined both of our reputations if it got out to the public. It was purely scandalous but we didn't care. We loved each other too much to care. Her name…Zoey Evelyn Darkmore. The Darkmore's was a very well known and beloved family as were the Thomas's.

Her and I were lovers, and no one but my dear sister Asura knew about it. Zoey was, at the time, the very definition of perfection. She had black wavy locks that framed her face and created almost a stark contrast to her skin. Her eyes a piercing lightening blue. And her skin as clear as mine. Zoey and i were planning to run away as soon as i said 'I do…' to Eric, then we'd leave into the black of night without a second thought. We had it all planned out perfectly, Asura even helped us.

Thats when it turned to hell. My sister was a witch through and through. However, no one knew but Asura and I that Zoey dabbled in witchcraft here and there. She never told me how far she was into it though, I suppose she was far more into it then I realized. She attempted to do a spell one day and it ended badly. Asura was in the room helping her, they tried to call upon a good spirit. They pronounced a few words wrong and demons came out. They took over Asura and Zoey. Strange things started happening to everyone in the town. Zoey's mother went crazy, she babbled on about seeing the dead and being tormented by the devil. She was like this until she died in the Psychiatric hospital. Papa's business went to hell. His stores were being put on fire, flooded, or his employees were committing suicide. A lot of them were found in the store with notes on the wall written in blood and signed with 'your worst nightmare'. Over half the town was dead. Only a few of who was left was brave enough to try to stop this. They tried and bought to the very end but they did not prevail. The small group of men was found hanging on trees by their own guts. I pity the small child that found them. As for my sister, they tried to kill Asura but she fled the town before they could follow through with her sentence to death by the gallows. They night she was to be hung she cursed the town with death to us all except for me and Zoey. When she left things died down for a little bit. Everyone forgot about the curse…and I was oblivious to the fact that my love was possessed.

A month before I was to be wed was when things started to get fucked up again. Cat's started appearing dead on peoples door steps, soon after it turned to sheep and goats. All of them gutted and beheaded. The wedding was called off for a few months which outraged Zoey. She wanted to leave so badly. She wanted to flee the town. I should've known then that this was her doing now but I was still caught up in my perfect little dream of love, romance and lust.

Soon people started to disappear, sleep walk into the woods, and be very odd overall. Zoey was as sweet as a honeysuckle to me. Always bringing me flowers when we met in secret, sending me little notes, and always letting me know that I was hers and she loved me so very much. Never once did I suspect it was her. One night however, I woke up to the sound of pain filled screams. The wind whipped around the house creating an eerie howl and the rain battered the windows. Lightening flashed temporarily lighting my room and thunder crashed like cymbals. I walked across the cold floor and to my door. Slowly I opened it so it wouldn't creak and alert anyone of my presence. As silent as a cat, I sneaked to the parlor. And my eyes didn't believe what they saw.

Zoey was in a blood spattered black, mildly provocative lace dress. In her pale hand was a yellowed bone knife that was stained red. My dear mom was in front of her. As I stared in horror and despair Zoey took the knife and sliced the soft skin of my moma's neck, killing her almost instantly. Horrified I heard her chanting strange, almost hypnotic words.

My mom was a witch, but would never hurt anyone. She taught me a few things herself. Lightening flashed and I felt sick to my stomach as the light illuminated Zoey's face enough so I could have a quick glance at her twisted smile. Repressing a scream of pure unadulterated fear, I quietly ran back to my room and cried myself to sleep that night, hoping to god I would wake up in the morning and it all just be a fucked up nightmare. But it was real, and from then on nothing would be the same.

Throughout the next few weeks I kept what I knew about Zoey a complete secret that just gnawed at my conscious. We met every day and she comforted me, or so she thought she was. She was making it fucking worse. Finally one fateful night she told me she was a witch.. She told me what happened when her and Asura tried to do the spell. I was shocked and suddenly all the crap made sense. She said wanted to prove to me that she still loved me and wanted to be with me so that night she took me to a meadow. It was too late before I noticed a rather large pentagram burned into the grass. What was she planning to do? I was about to find out…

Smiling at me with love she led me to the center of the star where she made me sit. A candle at each point of the star was lit. With each candle she said something strange. I realized that I had to get the fuck out of there but she warned before that doing so would be a very bad idea. I could do nothing. She picked up a knife, the same damned knife that killed my mother. She kneeled down in front of me.

"Do you love me Thalia darling?" Her sweet soft voice whispered to me.

"Yes of course, but what are you going to fucking do?" I tried to keep my voice steady but I knew she could sense the goddy fear.

She smiled softly and her soft lips brushed against mine for a second before looking at me in the eye. "I'm going to make to where we're together forever. To where we don't have to hide. I will make it to where we will have an eternity to show our love." She grabbed my hand and before I could react the blade cut into my palm. Blood comes to sight immediately and a tear hits my wrist. I look up and see that Zoey is crying.

Her eyes went red and she grabbed a piece of old paper. She let the blood drip onto the bottom and gave me a pen. "Just sign your name and it will be done…"

Stupidly I didn't read it. I was still too blind with love to read in between the lines. I signed my name and everything went really fuzzy. I got dizzy and I laid back onto the grass. The edges of my vision was black and I was seeing fames around me. I knew I should move but I couldn't.

My arms and legs were numb and heavy feeling. I hear what sounds like Zoey chanting and the roar of flames. The last thing I see through my hazy vision is Zoey smiling at me with red glowing eyes, her mouth moving rapidly and then nothing.

Heat. Lots of heat. Like fire. I open my eyes slowly and stood up to walk around. The place looked like…Hell. Thin, ragged creatures were crawling over the ground very interested in me. I look up and a black hooded figure was on top of a wrecked car. It pounced on me making me fall onto my back.

Pain.

Sharp pain. Stabbing. No. Something's ripping into me. Ripping into my very flesh and soul. Tearing holes. Making room. Its excruciating, mind crushing. I hear screams, are they mine or someone else's? Make them shut up! More heat, it gets worse. Far worse. I must be being burned alive. I hear another scream and I know its mine this time.

I hear voices. Are they going to help me? Are they going to stop the pain? Help me please! Someone help me!

I feel my bones break. Some shorten. Some get longer. Every single bone is cracking though. My muscles ache and burn. My lungs plead for air. I feel my body twist. I start to bend at odd angles. My arm behind my back, my back is arched, my legs twisted together.

More cracking.

More popping.

More pain.

Death would be mercy right now. Please just kill me! I didn't want this! I didn't deserve all of this pain!

HELP ME, SOMEONE, PLEASE!

I thought it couldn't get worse. I was wrong. The skin on back, like it was being torn off. I could no longer feel my fingers. Numbness slowly spread but not enough! It couldn't block out the pain. I could only sit there and take it all. More screams. Something enters me through my back. My lungs, starving. My skin, like being in acid.

It felt like an eternity of pain. Pain that a normal human could never withstand. My eyes finally opened but they burn and itch. Everything is blurry and the world was spinning. Smoke filled my nose. I cough and sputter trying to get clean, fresh air. The smoke burns my lungs and I feel like I'm being choked. The smoke clears. The world was still spinning. I felt drunk and drugged up at the same time. I feel sick to my stomach and close my eyes for some relief. The spinning feeling stops. My head feels overfull and achy. I think its going to burst soon. I try to stand up but my legs give out and I tumble to the ground. My legs were numb and weak. I lay there, gasping for air. Sharp pain pierces my skull. It turns into a splitting migrane. It's like my head is being squeezed into spaghetti. It goes away. The world stops spinning. I no longer feel like vomiting. My eyes start itching and burning. It starts to feel different. Are they being stabbed with needles? It stops. I can see clearer. I now see Zoey in front me. She's kneeling. She saying something but I can't hear her. Another scream, I'm holding my ears. Loud ringing is all I hear. It hurts. The ringing becomes like a dog whistle and it hurt badly. I can feel something wet from my ear. I look at my hand and its blood. Are my ears bleeding? The ringing stops. I can hear her now. Better then before. The pain goes to my skin. It's being pulled off again. It's being ripped apart. Something trying to make room, but why? What is trying to get into me? My world goes black.

In the darkness I realize what she's done to me…she's made me into a demon. "Hello, Thalia." The voice raspy.

"Who…who are you," I somehow manage to choke out.

"I am you…at your worst. I'm your worst nightmare."

Laughter. Its terrible laughter.

What was the joke?

Did I miss it?

Light again. Sitting up I realized I was on Zoey's bed. "How are you?"

I stand up and glare at her. "You bitch! I can't believe you did this to me!" I smack her harshly across the face. Shock clouds her face. She stumbles back but doesn't do anything.

"I had to Thalia!" She looks at me wildly and desperately.

"Just like you had to kill my mother?" I shot back at her. "Just like you had to make people go crazy? Just like you had to make those people commit suicide? I saw you kill her Zoey! I saw you slit her throat and I saw that grin!"

"If I didn't do those not…I would be burning in hell right now." She looks down sadly. "I feel awful about your mother…"

"You need to focus on the fact that I will send you to hell myself."

Don't you get it though," She smiles softly and comes up to me. her hand touches my cheek, I fight the urge to bite it off and make her scream for mercy. "We can be together now loves. We can be together forever."

Standing straight and crossing my arms coldly, I growl. "You made a monster Ms. Darkmore." Shocked she stared at me hurt. We swore to each other that we would never use our last names, "I hope you know that. You made your worst nightmare come to life. You've damned yourself to lifetimes of running out of fear. Running out fear that I am right behind you. You will hide and cower in the darkness until I find you."

Out of desperation she kissed me. I started to kiss back but the memories of my mom flooded my mind and I pushed her into the wall. "Fuck off Zoey! I love you, yes. What you did was terrible though and I will personally escort you back to hell if you don't get this god damn demon out of me and fucking fast!"

She shook her head sadly. "I can't Thalia…I just can't. I'm sorry really I am…but I cannot."

"Why the fuck can't you?" I was very close to smacking her across the cheek.

"Please just know that I love you very, very much. Your my breath. Your my life. Your the blood running through my veins and the breath in the lungs…"

"Bitch, just fucking tell me already why you can't?" I was known to have colorful language.

"B-because, of this," A flash of white and it hit me. "I'm not letting you go. I refuse to Thalia." She catches me as I fall, gently placing my head in her lap. "Please forgive me…I didn't want to hurt you like this. Please forgive me."

My light blue dress had a red growing spot with a white hilt coming out from the center. She just threw a knife at me. She just tried killed me. My breaths becomes short and pained. My stomach aches. "Zoey Evelyn Darkmore," My words stinging her like venom as she shuddered at her full name knowing what was coming next. "I swear to you right now, that I will get revenge. I will k-kill you. You will see hell and you will know p-pain." Taking a deep but painful breath I continued on, "I will m-make sure of it. And if you ever think to go after those I l-love in the future, may g-god have pity on you and grant you y-your wishes. Y-you will wish for death, you will beg me to p-put you out and I will re-refuse. You had b-better hope to G-god that I do not find y-you…Z-Zoey…." Fear shone brightly in her eyes.

Taking my last breath, darkness floods me once again.

For the next few years I travelled anywhere and everywhere. From Japan, Italy, and China, to Asia, Canada and Alaska. Making sure I never ran into Zoey again. I absolutely had to get stronger before finding her again and fulfilling my promise to her. I learned different fighting styles, I learned how to block out certain pain at certain times. I even learned how to control the demon and use it to my will. In the year of 1831 was when I met Satan himself. I started to work for him and bring in countless of targets. Anyone and anything from witches to vampires to other demons. I was well known and well feared in the supernatural world.

"Your a demon of murder, Thalia. You've died so many times that the demon is now you." Satan told me. "I'd like to make you a greater demon. Make you even more likely to kill your targets and not be killed." I accepted . "Are you willing to go through the pain again though? Are you also willing to take the chance of loosing your other demon because it can happen, as so can permanent death."

Of course I went through the pain. Of course I took the chance, though it was even worse. It felt like both of the demons were fighting for room. I survived. Now I was a demon of murder and lust. Though I didn't know that until later on…I just knew I had an extra demon. Extra demon means I'm stronger. That was all I cared about at the time.

I wake up, the pain was bearable now. I had gone through it so many times. Every time I die is like becoming a demon over and over again. I've woken up in many different places, with different knifes and bloodied weapons, knowing only my job and my name until I get the said 'job' done. Once I get the job done I go back to living a normal life that is until one year…I was given a choice. A choice of a new life or continue living the one I had…

It's the year 1903 in Paris, Franc and its mid November. I go into a girls bathroom and quickly change my appearance because someone was onto me. I find the place I'm suppose to be at. Lillith Eve La'Croix, rumors have been going around that she's been trying to overthrow Satan and take over Hell. He sent me to catch her and kill her. I stand up on a rafter looking down at the blonde demon witch. I let my demon take over and two short swords appear in hand. Jumping down I stick the blades in her back and as i flip over her head I bring her up and into the wall. I pounce onto her and cut off her head.

When I wake up again I can now remember everything I've ever done. The swords were gone and everything shifted around me. I look up and see Satan.

"I'm giving you your chance to exact your revenge with Zoey Darkmore, use this chance wisely. You're strong, and a greater demon. Do not make me regret this. Oh and be on the lookout for Elm Streets…" He disappears and I black out.

It's been three maybe four years…I have had yet to find her.

She's hiding from death.

She's playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse.

She knows I want her head on a silver platter.

She knows I want her hanging from a tree by her guts.

She knows I want her dead.

She knows I want to hear her scream.

She knows…that I am coming for her…and there will be no escape when I find her.

It is now April eighth, the year is 2003. I have found an Elm Street but no Zoey and no revenge. Why did he suggest this place then? I had to find out and eventually I did. Freddy Krueger, he might know something. I keep finding more stuff out. He has a sister named Scarlett. She died a while back.

Time continues to go on. Nothing has happened on Elm Street yet. I grow bored here and there and go find someone to kill. I have to go High School and it's absolute hell. I try to keep what I am a secret but every time I get mad…

One day a 'friend' of mine, Dallas, saw me in the deep woods. I was angry as all hell. He saw me break a large rock with a simple well placed kick. He saw me demolish an oak tree, but mostly…he saw me with my black eyes. I told him, hoping that he would trust me and keep it a secret. Instead he betrayed me and told his group of friends. Once Dallas 'disappeared' they told me they'd do an exorcism on me if I didn't comply with them. Exorcisms were brutal as hell and it hurt. I could go into a church and touch the cross and holy water but during an exorcism it was hell for me.

I complied and did whatever they wanted. Since I had an act to keep up I was going to probably fuck up my chance of revenge if I didn't. They raped me, basically tortured me at times. I still didn't fight back. It went on like that for a few weeks. That is until Scar saved me. That day they were so mad and they were going to take it out on me.

Is she why I had to come to Elm Street?

She was hot as all hell and god did I want her in want her in my arms. What was I going to do if i told her and she didn't feel the same way though? Or…maybe this is my happily ever after, after all...


End file.
